Minha Luz na Escuridão
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Kagome foge da Era Feudal para visitar a sua família e ficar em dia com os estudos, após uma briga com Inuyasha, mas, ao chegar, não encontra ninguém. É noite, e, ainda por cima, falta luz ! E agora ? Tudo está mergulhado na escuridão, até que chega ele... a sua luz. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha não me pertence, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Posto esta fic sem fins de lucro, e apenas para entretenimento.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Mi Luz em Medio de la Oscuridad", de Peachilein. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **MINHA LUZ NA ESCURIDÃO**

Andando a uma velocidade não maior do que 40 km/h, um furgão de duas cores parou ao lado de um poste de luz, em um dos becos de Tóquio. Dois homens, vestidos com trajes azuis e capacetes brancos, correspondentes à companhia elétrica, desceram do veículo, com uma caixa de ferramentas nas mãos.

\- Ei, Akira - chamou o mais jovem - Você tem certeza de que é aqui ?

\- Sim, Hiroshi. Olhe para aquele fio partido - indicou o outro homem, apontando, com o seu dedo indicador, a parte superior do poste - É este.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar e, com uma expressão de firmeza em seus rostos, assentiram com suas cabeças. Havia trabalho a fazer, e, quanto antes eles terminassem com o seu trabalho, melhor...

* * *

O Sol começava a se esconder no horizonte, colorindo, com os seus últimos lampejos, o céu com uma miríade de cores: vermelho, laranja, rosa e roxo. Um espetáculo realmente belo e muito comum naquela época. No entanto, parar para observar o entardecer era a última coisa em que Kagome estava pensando naquele momento. Pelo contrário, a única coisa que ela tinha em mente era voltar ao seu tão ansiado lar e descansar um pouco de... Inuyasha. Além do mais, ela não havia voltado durante um mês inteiro, e sua família certamente estava sentindo a sua falta.

\- Então... nos vemos daqui a três dias - ela anunciou despreocupadamente às três pessoas que haviam-na acompanhado ao portal do tempo.

\- Pôs sua mochila amarela sobre os ombros e apoiou os seus joelhos na beira do poço, para saltar dentro dele.

\- Mas, Kagome, você não acha melhor esperar por Inuyasha ? - inquiriu, um pouco insegura, a exterminadora - Ele vai se irritar muito quando voltar e não encontrá-la conosco.

\- É verdade, ele vai ficar como louco - opinou o pequeno Shippou, no ombro de Sango.

\- Maos qo que já está ? - argumentou ela, com sarcasmo - Eu não tenho porque pedir permissão a Inuyasha. Ele não é meu dono - esclareceu a jovem de cabelos negros, ressentida e muito segura de si.

Talvez se ele não a tivesse feito irritar-se antes de sair, ela o tivesse esperado e o consultado antes. Mas não, ele sempre tinha de pôr tudo a perder, com os seus comentários grosseiros... e, daquela vez, fora a sua comida que havia recebido as duras críticas. Inuyasha era um idiota ! Tanto havia se esforçado para agradá-lo e satisfazê-lo... até havia se comportado carinhosamente com ele... e o que ela conseguira ? Uma grosseria !

Bem, talvez tivesse sido sua culpa, por perguntar aquilo, em primeiro lugar... agora que pensava a respeito, não devia tê-lo feito. Só de lembrar-se, ela sentia vergonha. Como pudera atrever-se a tanto ? A única coisa que ela quisera, fora demonstrar o quanto o amava com suas ações e, uma vez que seu relacionamento havia melhorado visivelmente, e ao vê-lo tão animado, então... ela encheu-se de coragem e perguntou...

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Inuyasha, o que você sente por mim ? - perguntou ela sem rodeios, ainda que com um pouco de timidez.

O meio-youkai engasgou-se com o bolinho de arroz que havia levado à boca e começou a tossir ferozmente, enquanto batia no peito, ansioso para fazer a comida descer. Poucos segundos depois, quando a tosse finalmente parou, ele arregalou os olhos, como dois pratos perfeitamente circulares e olhou-a de frente, confuso e... assustado ? Seu rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado, quase igualando-se a um tomate, e, rapidamente, o suor começou a descer por sua testa, sem conseguir articular qualquer palavra.

\- E-eh... eh ? - foi a coisa mais inteligente que ele conseguiu dizer - Ah, sim... a comida... bem, está... - ele balbuciou, tentando fugir do assunto, tomando uma lufada de ar para dizer a coisa mais estúpida na qual tinha pensado naquele momento - Já que você me perguntou...prefiro mil vezes a comida ninja da sua época. Por falar nisso, não tem mais ? – ele inquiriu, enquanto começava a vasculhar a mochila.

Algo dentro de Kagome explodiu. Faíscas saíram de seus olhos, e uma aura flamejante a cercou, exteriorizando a fúria dela. Inuyasha sentiu o sangue gelar e a pele arrepiar-se, muito pequeno e indefeso diante da assustadora presença da jovem.

 _ **Fim do flashback**_

Bem, aquele fora o fim da discussão, terminando com o meio-youkai enterrado no chão, graças ao poder do feitiço de sua coleira.

Por que o idiota não havia simplesmente respondido à pergunta ? Por acaso era tão difícil assim ? Ela realmente havia desejado ouvi-lo dizer aquelas três palavras, mas, por alguma razão... ele sempre tentava escapar e fazia-a se aborrecer, ainda que, isso, ele não fizesse de propósito. A única coisa que ela queria era acalmar-se um pouco,e, a propósito, estar em dia com os seus estudos.

\- É verdade, mas isso não impede que ele a ame, e que, por isso, deseje retê-la ao seu lado - interveio o monge Miroku, com um ar de sabedoria.

Com um visível rubor em suas bochechas, Kagome arregalou os olhos, impressionada com aquele comentário. Inuyasha a amava ? Sim, talvez... embora não do mesmo modo como ela o fazia, ou pelo menos era isso o que pensava...

Como sonhava com o dia em que ele fosse até ela e lhe professasse o seu amor. Talvez suas ilusões nunca se tornassem realidade,mesmo com a sacerdotisa Kikyou já não pertencendo mais a este mundo. No fim das contas, seus sonhos não eram mais do que isso... fantasias de uma mente apaixonada. No entanto, a esperança sempre morria por último, e algo dentro de si lhe dizia que seu amado Inuyasha guardava um sentimento muito especial por ela. Só precisava ser... paciente...

Com um suspiro de cansaço escapando por sua boca, Kagome deu-lhes as costas, acenando com sua mão pela última vez no ar, para despedir-se de seus amigos. Sem mais delongas, ela deixou-se cair no vazio do profundo poço, em cujo interior foi recebida por um caloroso e azulado brilho, o qual a transportou para 500 anos no futuro... para a sua época de origem.

Ao abrir os olhos e levantar o olhar, viu o teto a partir do interior do templo. Estava de volta à sua casa ! Com um sorriso nostálgico, subiu pelas paredes rochosas do velho Poço Come-Ossos e caminhou até à sua residência.

\- Mamãe, eu cheguei ! - ela exclamou do limiar da porta, ao entrar. Não houve resposta.

Um pouco intrigada por não encontrar ninguém, ela caminhou por dentro da casa, até chegar à cozinha. Visualizou um bilhete anexado à geladeira, aparentemente escrito por sua mãe...

 _Querida Kagome,_

 _Não sei se você vai chegar a ler esta nota, ou se estaremos de volta antes, mas eu queria lhe avisar que seu avô, Souta e eu não voltaremos até sábado. Nós ganhamos uma passagem para uma voagem de cruzeiro por cinco dias !_

 _Se você chegar a ficar com fome, ou se decidir ir embora logo, vai encontrar alimentos dentro do armário. Ah, e eu também comprei novos pacotes de macarrão instantâneo para Inuyasha. Cumprimente-o por mim, sim ?_

 _Carinhosamente,_

 _Mamãe._

Muito frustrada, ela amassou o papel em sua mão e fechou os olhos, aborrecida. Não podia acreditar ! Sua família tinha saído de férias, e sem ela ?! Por que as melhores coisas só aconteciam quando ela estava ausente ? Aquilo era muito injusto ! Agora percebia o quão "muito" eles haviam sentido a falta dela.

Resignada a ter de passar aqueles dias sem companhia, ela caminhou, cansada, até o seu quarto, arrastando os pés pelos degraus, até chegar ao segundo andar. Atirou sua mochila a um canto e deixou-se cair preguiçosamente sobre sua cama.

\- Como isso é bom... - ela murmurou para si mesma, ao sentir a maciez do colchão do qual tanto sentira falta. Dormir sempre no chão e exposta às intempéries cansava, às vezes.

Depois de desfrutar de alguns instantes de conforto, ela reconsiderou a sua situação, e, sem vontade de deixar-se deprimir, levantou-se rapidamente, ficando de joelhos sobre a cama. Era verdade ! Ela havia voltado à sua casa para descansar, e, claro, para pôr os seus estudos em dia. E era exatamente o que ela faria !

Sem perder mais tempo, levantou-se de um salto, e, com um olhar decidido, arrumou as coisas de sua mochila sobre a sua escrivaninha. Depois disso, ela decidiu tomar um relaxante banho de água quente com muita espuma, aproveitando o seu tempo a sós, sem que ninguém estivesse apressando-a.

Depois de passada uma hora, e sentindo-se completamente renovada, limpa e com um agradável cheiro de jasmins sobre a sua pele, ela saiu do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma pequena camisola de seda de finas alças. A noite estava um pouco calorenta, por isso aquele objeto fora a sua melhor opção, fazendo-a se sentir mais confortável. Com o cabelo ainda úmido, pegou uma toalha e secou-lhes as pontas, enquanto voltava para o seu quarto.

Ela parou junto à janela e olhou para fora pensativamente. Contemplou o enegrecido céu noturno, percebendo que não havia uma única estrela e que a Lua era apenas um fio curvo em forma de banana. Se não fossem as luzes das ruas e a de sua própria casa, tudo estaria na escuridão. Além do mais... tudo estava tão silencioso lá fora...

\- Certo ! Acho que vou comer algo, antes de começar a estudar - ela encorajou a si mesma, para não continuar pensando em sua solidão.

Fechou as cortinas da janela, e, com o estômago vazio, desceu sorridente pela escadaria, mas quando pisou no quinto degrau, a luz repentinamente apagou. Se não tivesse se segurado no corrimão, certamente teria rolado pela escadaria, machucando-se terrivelmente.

Os cachorros de todos os arredores começaram a latir, inquietos, alarmando toda a vizinhança por causa da repentina falta de energia. O coração de Kagome começou a bater descontroladamente, sua respiração ficou ofegante, e o medo começou a invadi-la. O que estava acontecendo ? Totalmente assustada por causa da perturbadora escuridão, ela levou sua mão ao peito, e lentamente deslizou-se, até conseguir sentir o degrau abaixo dos seus pés, sentando-se para a sua própria segurança. Tentou olhar ao seu redor, mas foi inútil. Tudo estava escuro, e seus olhos ainda não haviam se acostumado com a falta de luz. Ela nem sequer podia ver as suas próprias mãos à sua frente !

\- Estou com... medo - ela balbuciou, abraçando a si mesma, prestes a chorar. Não queria estar sozinha em meio à escuridão.

Enquanto dizia aquilo, as luzes da casa voltaram a se acender, iluminando novamente o seu interior, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Kagome engoliu em seco e ficou de pé, descendo novamente pela escadaria com um pouco de insegurança.

\- O que foi isso ? - ela perguntou à casa vazia, sabendo que ninguém lhe responderia.

Só esperava que aquilo não voltasse a acontecer...

* * *

\- O QUÊ ?! - gritou irritado um meio-youkai de cabelos prateados, da Era Feudal para o outro lado do poço.

Aquilo não podia ser possível ! Aquela garota tivera a ousadia de ir embora para a sua época e sem o SEU consentimento. Mas que atrevimento ! Se Kagome achava que puodia fazer o que lhe desse na telha, estava muito enganada. Iria agora mesmo atrás dela e lhe daria uma lição por "abandoná-lo" sem tê-lo consultado antes.

\- Ela disse que tinha de estudar - explicou o pequeno Shippou, no ombro do monge - Além disso, se ela partiu sem se despedir de você, é porque você a fez se aborrecer, idiota !

\- O queê ? Ela ainda continua aborrecida por causa daquilo ? - resmungou ele, exasperado, sabendo a que se referia o youkai-raposa - Kagome é uma exagerada ! - ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Não era possível ! Tanto barulho só por causa de um estúpido comentário ? Bem, talvez ele tivesse se excedido um pouco e sido um pouco grosseiro com ela... afinal, ela havia se esmerado bastante ao cozinhar para ele. De fato, estava delicioso, e... raios ! A pergunta ! Ela devia continuar aborrecida por causa daquilo... Por que era tão difícil para ele dizer algo amável, de vez em quando ? Por que simplesmente não conseguia dizer o que verdadeiramente sentia por ela ? Kagome... sua razão de viver... sem ela, a vida não teria sentido... e, ainda assim, não fora capaz de lhe dizer isso !

\- E o que você esperava ? Que ela se atirasse em seus braços - o monge repreendeu-o - A senhorita Kagome é uma mulher muito forte, mas também muito sensível. O que eu não sei explicar é, como ela lhe agüenta ?

\- Eu... - balbuciou o meio-youkai, baixando, envergonhado, o seu olhar, sem saber o que responder.

Ele sentia-se miserável, um completo idiota ! Como pudera tê-la machucado daquele modo, se ele mesmo havia jurado protegê-la de tudo e de todos ? Claro, de todos, menos de si mesmo. Miroku tinha razão... ele não merecia Kagome, muito menos sua afeição... ou seu amor... Aargh ! Por que tinha de ser tão difícil ? Tinha de se declarar de uma vez por todas, ou então iria ficar louco !

\- Apenas diga-lhe que você não pode viver sem ela, Inuyasha - Miroku disse maliciosamente, adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos - Se você precisa tanto estar com ela, apenas diga isso. Vá e diga-lhe que a ama !

Um intenso rubor tingiu o rosto dele, arregalando os olhos ao ver-se encurralado. Por reflexo, ele pôs-se na defensiva e arregaçou as mangas de seu haori, preparando-se para bater naquele monge intrometido. Como ele podia dizer aquelas coisas, e diante dos outros ? Podia parecer exagero de sua parte, mas era o seu único modo de enfrentar a uma situação tão comprometedora. Tudo bem, talvez houvesse outros modos, mas aquele era o mais fácil, ao menos para ele.

\- Cale-se ! Eu vou atrás dela, mas não pelo que você está imaginando - ele resmungou, fingindo indiferença e sufocando sua evidente vergonha.

\- Faça como quiser, amigo - disse Miroku, abanando a mão como se não desse importância ao último comentário dele.

Dando gigantescos saltos, Inuyasha chegou rapidamente ao poço e saltou dentro dele sem demora, resmungando e amaldiçoando a sua sorte.

* * *

Kagome esticou os seus braços à frente e começou a tatear, procurando um ponto fixo em seu quarto. Com passos inseguros, ela encontrou uma parede, e se apoiou nela, para orientar-se melhor. Mais uma vez, a luz tinha faltado de repente, deixando o interior da casa em absoluta escuridão. Ela tentou acalmar-se, afinal estava em seu lar e não em uma floresta... além do mais, se não tinha medo dos monstros que enfrentava quase que diariamente, como podia ter medo da escuridão ? Aquilo era para criancinhas, e obviamente ela não era uma. Bem, era preciso levar em consideração que, na Era Feudal, ela tinha Inuyasha, que a protegia e a fazia sentir-se segura e, ao mesmo tempo, valente. Mas, em sua época, não tinha de lutar contra criaturas super poderosas. Então, por que se assustar com um simples apagão ?

Tudo bem, ela admitia... talvez o que realmente lhe desse medo fosse a solidão em meio a uma noite sombria e sem brilho. Talvez, também, de algum intruso que pudesse querer se aproveitar da situação para infiltrar-se em sua casa. Só por segurança, foi até sua janela e olhou para fora, certificando-se de que sua casa não tinha sido a única a ser prejudicada, e, de fato, toda a vizinhança havia sido afetada novamente. Tudo parecia tão sombrio lá fora... o silêncio era iminente, tanto que poderia se escutar o mais insignificante barulho, deixando-a em alerta.

Kagome suspirou resignada, fechou as cortinas e se afastou da janela, disposta a procurar por alguma lanterna, vela ou caixinha de fósforos que a ajudasse a iluminar o quarto.

De repente, ela escutou um estranho barulho vindo de fora, seguido de uma repentina pancada e um leve forcejo de sua janela, que aparentemente queria ser aberta por "alguém". Seu coração começou a bater aceleradamente e o medo a invadiu, ainda que, quase no mesmo instante, os solavancos tenham cessado. Poderia ser... um ladrão ? Era possível que algum malfeitor quisesse se aproveitar da falta de luminosidade nas ruas e nas casas em benefício próprio... o que ela faria ? Ah, não ! Estava sozinha !

A jovem saiu cuidadosamente de seu quarto, tentando não tropeçar enquanto caminhava até o quarto adjacente, pertencente ao seu irmão mais novo. Sentindo-se muito nervosa, ela procurou algo com o qual pudesse se defender, caso fosse necessário. Só esperava não ter de chegar até este ponto !

\- O bastão... onde está o bastão de beisebol de Souta ? - ela sussurrou. Em sua ânsia de encontrar a sua "arma de defesa pessoal", não se deu conta da entrada do intruso dentro da casa, na cozinha, avançando pelo corredor, subindo a escadaria, para chegar ao segundo andar - Ahá ! Aqui está ! - exclamou ela, ao encontrar, finalmente, o que procurava.

Segurou o bastão nas mãos e ergueu-se, preparando-se para defender a sua casa. Porém, nem sequer foi capaz de se mover, ao sentir um hálito quente chocar-se contra o seu pescoço. Todo o seu corpo se eriçou com a inesperada e indesejada proximidade, no entanto, não estava disposta a se deixar vencer tão facilmente. Não, senhor ! Nervosa, ela engoliu em seco, e, ainda que suas articulações estivessem tremendo, agarrou o bastão com ambas as mãos, esperando o momento oportuno.

\- Kagome ? - murmurou uma voz rouca, atrás dela.

\- AAHHHHH !

Sem nem mesmo reparar na pessoa que havia falado com ela e, obviamente, a reconhecido, a jovem virou-se rapidamente e levantou a arma para tomar impulso. Com os seus olhos fechados e sem fixá-los em absolutamente nada, bateu no intruso com todas as suas forças, na cabeça, atirando-o ao chão com o impacto.

Naquele exato momento, as luzes da casa voltaram a se acender, iluminando todos os espaços. Os olhos castanhos de Kagome saíram de suas órbitas, ao verem um semi-inconsciente Inuyasha, atirado ao chão, com os olhos em espiral.

\- Ops !

* * *

O homem mais jovem que vestia o traje azul apagou a lanterna, após finalmente conseguir com que o poste se iluminasse, e colocou-a em um dos bolsos do cinto de utilidades, ao não precisar mais dela. Introduziu novamente suas mãos na caixa de metal de onde provinha a fonte de energia, tirando mais alguns fios, e olhou para baixo, procurando o seu companheiro.

\- Você acha que essa conexão encaixa aqui ? - ele perguntou, hesitante - E onde eu conecto este fio solto ? Ao lado deste outro ?

\- Eu não sei... faça só uma tentativa - sugeriu o homem mais velho, elevando o seu olhar para a parte superior do poste, segurando firmemente a escada sobre a qual estava o seu colega - Mas tome cuidado, para não provocar outro curto-circuito. Trabalhar às escuras não é muito agradável... - ele comentou, com um sorriso forçado - Mas não demore, porque está começando a me dar fome...

* * *

\- Ah, não ! Inuyasha, você está bem ? - perguntou ela, preocupada, levantando-lhe cuidadosamente a cabeça, da qual surgia um grande galo.

\- Mamãe... por favor, mais feijão, não... - delirou o aturdido meio-youkai - Prometo me comportar bem...

"Acho que eu bati nele com mais força do que imaginava", ela disse a si mesma, com nervosismo.

Aos poucos, as imagens borradas foram ficando mais claras, tornando-se novamente nítidas. Sentindo dores, ele levou sua mão direita à cabeça e esfregou o galo, enquanto levantava-se com metade do corpo, com os olhos ainda fechados.

\- Au ! O que me...? - ele abriu as pálpebras repentinamente, ao lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. Virou o seu rosto, e a primeira coisa que viu foi a sua agressora sentada ao seu lado. Rapidamente, ele ficou de pé e explodiu em gritos enfurecidos - Por que diabos você me bateu, Kagome ?! O que é que você estava pretendendo ?! Por acaso você queria me matar ? - gritou ele, indignado, apontando para ela com o dedo indicador. Ele, que tinha vindo para se desculpar, e era assim que ela o recebia ?

\- Me desculpe, é que eu pensei que... que você era um ladrão - ela se desculpou, penalizada, coçando o rosto - Estava tudo escuro, e...

\- Um ladrão ? - repetiu ele, atônito, com um certo ar de preocupação - Você está bem ? - ele perguntou, esquecendo-se completamente de sua irritação anterior, ao que ela assentiu com a cabeça - Se um desses humanos se atrevesse a invadir a sua casa, eu o faria saber o que é a verdadeira dor.

\- Eu não duvido - disse ela, com um sorriso de alívio. Agora que não estava mais só, já não tinha mais nada a temer. Ele estava ao lado dela - Obrigada...

O meio-youkai se ruborizou com aquele pequeno gesto, perdendo-se inconscientemente entre os olhos castanhos de Kagome e em seu radiante sorriso, percebendo então a sua escassa e nada discreta roupa. O diminuto vestido delineava muitíssimo bem cada curva do esbelto corpo feminino, incitando-o a percorrê-lo com as mãos. Seus ombros brancos e seios nus, com exceção daquelas finas tiras de tecido que sustentavam o delicado objeto despertaram os seus sentidos, sentindo curiosidade por acariciar aquela suave e imaculada pele... e seu enlouquecedor aroma de jasmins... por Deus ! Ela estava tão bela e diabolicamente provocante... deveriam proibir o uso de tais roupas !

Ele engoliu em seco, e as batidas de seu coração tornaram-se mais fortes, sentindo um desconfortável, mas agradável, formigamento na boca do estômago, e... mais embaixo. Maldição ! Tinha de parar de andar com Miroku !

\- Keh ! - ele soltou como única resposta, esquivando o rosto, para tentar esconder o seu rubor e... ansiedade que havia despertado nele, cruzando os braços.

\- Então... o que você está fazendo aqui ? - inquiriu ela, curiosa, mas, ao ver a expressão de perplexidade de Inuyasha, corrigiu-se imediatamente - Não é que eu não goste da sua companhia, é que... bem... - ela começou a brincar com seus dedos, sem saber se mencionava ou não a discussão da manhã. Não queria voltar a provocar um mal-entendido entre eles...

Inuyasha piscou várias vezes e fixou o seu olhar nela, como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta, esquecendo-se de sua alucinação. Como assim, por que ele tinha vindo ? Para vê-la, é claro... queria desculpar-se pelas críticas pouco construtivas sobre a comida que ela havia preparado para ele... queria estar com ela e nunca mais deixá-la sair do seu lado... queria esclarecer seus sentimentos, e... beijá-la... queria... queria...

Em meio aos seus pensamentos, ele levantou inocentemente seus olhos para o teto com um ar distraído, como se tentasse lembrar-se de algum outro motivo que houvesse incentivado a sua visita à época de Kagome. Esteve por alguns segundos perdido em seu mundo, deixando consternada a jovem com seu silêncio, até que, finalmente... claro ! A ingrata havia ido embora sem o seu consentimento !

\- Como assim, o que eu estou fazendo aqui ? Se vim por sua causa, sua estúpida ! - ele resmungou, levantando a voz, com o cenho franzido - Você partiu sem nem sequer avisar !

\- O quê ?! Você veio apenas para se queixar ? - resmungou ela, ofendida - Agora você vai me dizer que eu tenho de lhe pedir permissão para visitar a minha família ? - ela protestou, exaltada, pondo-se na defensiva - Pois, até onde eu me lembro, foi você quem me ignorou primeiro e depois saiu sem dizer para onde ia, então por que comigo teria de ser diferente ?

\- Porque, se eu desconhecer o seu paradeiro, como você espera que eu lhe proteja ? Você não entende que eu conseguiria viver sem você ? Eu jamais me perdoaria se lhe acontecesse algo por causa de um descuido ! - ele quase gritou desesperado, sem se dar conta da confissão que acabara de fazer.

\- Inu-Inuyasha... - ela sussurrou baixinho, incrédula com o que estava escutando. Poderia ser possível ...? Seu coração aumentou o ritmo de suas batidas, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto se ruborizava.

Qualquer pessoa teria dado a discussão por encerrada naquele exato instante, pois o momento era mais do que perfeito para um abraço ou talvez... um beijo. No entanto, o meio-youkai não conseguiu ficar calado e continuou com suas queixas e censuras, manchando suas "doces palavras" ditas anteriormente.

\- Keh ! Ainda que, pensando bem, quem poderia querer aproximar-se de uma garota idiota, feia e com uma personalidade terrível, que espantaria até o mais temível dos ogros ? - continuou ele, com um sorriso burlesco, lembrando-se claramente das repetidas vezes em que ela o havia "sentado".

Uma aura obscura cercou Kagome, e seus cabelos elevaram-se por causa da energia que começou a emanar de seu corpo, como um fantasma após à morte. Como se podia ser tão idiota a ponto de arruinar os cinco segundos mais românticos de sua vida ? Aquilo não ia ficar assim !

Um frio percorreu a espinha dorsal de Inuyasha, arrepiando toda a sua pele, por causa da horrível e arrepiante figura que tinha à sua frente. Aterrorizante ! Definitivamente, Kagome sabia ser aterrorizante quando queria... ele só quisera fazer uma troça, mas, pelo visto, ela não reagira muito bem. Ele e seus estúpidos comentários ! Por que simplesmente não conseguia ficar calado ? Oh, não ! Viu-a apertar o maxilar, os punhos e franzir o cenho, o que só podia significar uma coisa... ela ia sentá-lo... outra vez ! Não, se a impedisse antes...

Ela respirou fundo, preparando-se para gritar a plenos pulmões o feitiço que ativaria os poderes da coleira do meio-youkai. Porém, naquele exato instante, Inuyasha agarrou-a pelo antebraço, sem que ela percebesse o rápido movimento.

\- Senta !

Uma luz rosada cercou a coleira, e uma força sobrenatural puxou-o bruscamente para o chão... só que, desta vez, ele levou Kagome consigo.

\- AAHHH ! - ambos gritaram em uníssono ao serem irremediavelmente arrastados.

Pouco antes de tocar o chão acarpetado, Inuyasha conseguiu fazer uma rápida manobra, virando-se para cair de costas, de modo que ela não se machucasse e caísse sobre ele. Ao mesmo tempo, as luzes da casa se apagaram, deixando-os em absoluta escuridão.

Com um pouco de dor, ele levantou-se a meio corpo, esfregando a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Ótimo ! Neste ritmo, não demoraria a ficar todo amassado, com tantos golpes recebidos.

\- Ei, Kagome ! O que é que você estava pretendendo ? Por acaso você está ficando louca ? - ele resmungou, sentindo o peso dela sobre suas pernas, o que impedia de levantar-se.

A energia elétrica foi novamente restaurada, como se nada tivesse acontecido, surpreendendo Inuyasha, ao recuperar a visibilidade e perceber a vergonhosa e comprometedora posição em que eles haviam caído, principalmente por causa da gloriosa visão que tivera dela naqueles instantes. Um intenso tom de vermelho subiu pelas suas bochechas e todo o seu corpo ficou tenso, incapaz de mover um músculo.

Kagome descansava horizontalmente sobre ele, como uma garotinha que se senta no colo do pai, com a única diferença de que ela era uma mulher, e ele... o homem pelo qual ela estava apaixonada. Por causa da queda, a sua delicada camisola de seda havia subido mais acima de seu umbigo, deixando completamente descobertas as suas longas e bem-torneadas pernas, um pequeno objeto cobria a sua... eh... parte mais íntima e o seu ventre macio. Uma das tiras da camisola deslizara travessamente pelo seu ombro, deixando vislumbrar o nascimento de seus perfeitos e redondos seios.

\- K-Kagome... - ele balbuciou com a voz rouca, tentando se controlar e manter a sua temperatura corporal a um nível aceitável.

Sentindo-se ainda aturdida por causa da repentina e inesperada queda, ela abriu os seus olhos, levantando o seu olhar para ele, ao escutar o seu nome. Não demorou muito em ruborizar-se também, de extrema vergonha, ao ver-se seminua sobre as pernas de Inuyasha, e, sem pensar duas vezes, separou-se dele e acomodou-se rapidamente em seu pijama, para cobrir-se. Repentinamente, a luz voltou a se apagar, deixando-os, em mais uma repetida vez, na escuridão.

\- Não, de novo não ! - choramingou a jovem, abraçando-se firmemente ao pescoço dele, esquecendo-se de sua penosa situação.

\- Kagome, o que você...?

Seu aguçado olfato deixou-o em alerta quando ele percebeu o salgado cheiro de lágrimas, começando a se preocupar. Ela estava chorando ? Por quê ? Talvez fosse culpa sua, por ter gritado com ela... com uma das mãos, ele procurou desajeitadamente pelo rosto da jovem, acariciando com delicadeza as suas bochechas, até encontrar a pequena gota salobra em sua trilha, limpando-a com o seu polegar.

Daquela vez, o apagão não durou muito tempo, já que, após uns quinze segundos, tudo voltou a se iluminar. Agora que podiam ver novamente, Inuyasha procurou o olhar de Kagome com o seu, franzindo levemente o cenho.

\- Por... por que você está chorando ? - perguntou ele, inquieto, sentindo um nó na garganta, com a impotência. Como odiava vê-la chorar !

\- É que... a luz - ela soluçou, reprimindo as lágrimas.

\- A luz ? O que tem ela ? - ele perguntou, sem entender muito bem o motivo da lamentação, procurando focar o telhado . A menos que... - Não me diga que você tem medo do escuro ? - ele retrucou, em tom de zombaria, por algo tão infantil - Por favor, Kagome... se você é capaz de lutar contra monstros e até contra Naraku, como você pode...?

\- E que isto nunca tinha acontecido antes... não em minha época - ela o interrompeu - A luz apagou-se por pelo menos cinco vezes em menos de uma hora, sem explicação alguma... eu fico assustada... por estar sozinha na escuridão...

Ao escutá-la, seu coração se enterneceu, e algo bem no fundo dele foi removido, trazendo consigo uma série de tempestuosas lembranças. Solidão... uma palavra tão amarga e dolorosa... ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o que aquele termo significava. Claro, até que ela chegou à sua vida e conheceu aos seus outros amigos.. como podia dizer que estava só ?

\- Keh ! Como você é tonta ! Eu não estou aqui ?

As lágrimas de Kagome pararam subitamente, após ela dar-se conta de uma grande verdade. Era isso mesmo ! Inuyasha estava ao lado dela... tinha vindo para vê-la, e, graças a ele, não estava mais só. Ele era a sua luz, que tinha vindo iluminar a escuridão com a sua presença e companhia.

Lentamente, ela levantou os olhos, pousando os olhos castanhos nas íris douradas dele, as quais a observavam com total atenção e... devoção. Mas havia algo diferente daquela vez... ele estava olhando-a com olhos que expressavam... amor ? Seria possível que ele...?

\- Inuyasha... - seu coração trovejou em seu peito, e o rubor se fez presente uma vez mais em seu rosto, por causa da proximidade e do calor que ele lhe transmitia através do seu olhar.

\- Eu jamais vou abandonar você ! - ele afirmou, com determinação, acariciando gentilmente o seu rosto - Vou protegê-la para sempre, com minha vida, se for preciso !

Ele jamais se arrependeria por ter dito aquelas palavras... aquela era a sua declaração e a sua promessa para ela. Independente do tempo ou da distância, sempre estaria ao lado dela, até o fim de seus dias... não deixaria que Kagome lhe escapasse !

Guiado pelas emoções e pelos profundos sentimentos de seu coração, deixou-se levar pelos instintos, que exigiam, quase aos gritos, um contato um pouco mais íntimo. Queria... não ! Precisava provar aqueles carnosos e suaves lábios femininos e extasiar-se neles até ficar sem fôlego.

Ele estreitou os olhos, aproximando o seu rosto do dela, como se fosse atraído por um ímã, até sentir sua calidez. Seus lábios roçaram-se em uma tímida carícia, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica atravessasse-os da cabeça aos pés, aquecendo-lhes a alma e ocupando aquele grande vazio que estivera dentro deles por tanto tempo. Um beijo terno, gentil e doce, mas, principalmente, repleto de um profundo amor, eles dividiram e transmitiram um ao outro, com aquele contato tão ansiado.

\- Kagome... - ele suspirou contra os lábios dela, bem devagar, para olhar para ela e ver a sua reação.

A jovem abriu as suas sobrancelhas e, com um brilho nunca antes visto em seus belos olhos castanhos, ela sorriu-lhe, feliz, roubando-lhe o fôlego com aquele pequeno gesto.

\- Eu te amo - disse ela, com a sua voz aveludada, aquecendo-lhe o coração.

Ele sorriu com infinita ternura, sentindo-se o homem mais feliz do mundo, mas quando quis lhe expressar o seu amor com as mesmas palavras, para correspondê-la, uma nova falta de luz os surpreendeu-o, fazendo sumir toda a magia do momento.

\- Mas que diabos ! Outra vez ? - ele resmungou, exasperado com a inoportuna e irritante interrupção. Embora a ele a escuridão não desagradasse totalmente, sabia que Kagome ficava assustada - É melhor irmos ver o que é que está acontecendo.

De um salto, Inuyasha levantou-se de seu lugar, estendendo a mão a Kagome, para ajudá-la a ficar de pé e poder sair para o lado de fora, mas, antes de abandonarem a casa, ele tirou o seu _haori_ , para cobrir as escassas roupas dela. Não permitiria que ninguém mais, além dele, é claro, a visse naquelas condições !

De mãos dadas, permitiram que o olfato canino do meio-youkai os guiasse. A noite estava escura, embora houvesse maior visibilidade fora do que dentro da casa, apesar de não haver quase nenhum brilho da Lua, por causa de sua fase de quarto minguante. Pelo menos, podiam enxergar nitidamente o caminho pelo qual iriam.

Kagome ficou maravilhada ao levantar os olhos para o céu escuro, o qual estava coberto de estrelas brilhantes. Ela jamais tinha visto um espetáculo tão grande e lindo em Tóquio, já que a poluição não havia permitido, até agora... era quase como estar na Era Feudal ! Como era possível ? Pela primeira vez na noite, ela agradeceu à escuridão e ao apagão, já que, graças a ele, não apenas estava ao lado do seu Inuyasha, como também fora testemunha de uma beleza natural que era ofuscada diariamente pelas luzes da cidade.

* * *

\- Eu te disse que era este ! - repreendeu o homem mais jovem, olhando para baixo e indicando um fio acinzentado ao seu companheiro, que o acompanhava, segurando a longa escada.

\- Não ! Só preste atenção no que diz o manual - rebateu o outro, mostrando uma página em um livreto que ele segurava com a mão livre - É aquele ! - indicou, apontando para outro cabo, de cor mais escura.

Uma grande gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora de Kagome, ao vê-los, juntamente com Inuyasha, que, ao que tudo indicava, não entendia a estranha discussão que estavam tendo aqueles dois. Então tinham sido eles a provocar os apagões ? Parecia que não era nada grave, e logo seria solucionado o pequeno problema... de fato, ela havia se preocupado exageradamente.

\- Parece que ficaremos sem energia elétrica por mais algumas horas... - disse ela, com um sorriso, resignando-se à situação.

\- Eh... mesmo ? - murmurou ele, em dúvida - Não pode ser consertado ?

Ela negou com a cabeça, sabendo que aquilo não seria solucionado tão rapidamente. Obviamente, a companhia elétrica precisava melhorar a capacidade de seu pessoal, porque aqueles dois... davam vergonha !

\- Não, mas eu não tenho mais medo - ela esclareceu, sorridente, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele - Porque você está ao meu lado.

\- Não se preocupe... eu protegerei você ! - demonstrou com convicção, levantando o punho para mostrar a sua força e "invencibilidade".

Novamente, ambos se perderam nos olhos um do outro, permanecendo assim por alguns instantes, ignorando totalmente a patética discussão dos trabalhadores. As palavras não eram necessárias, pois os olhares diziam tudo, transmitindo suas emoções e sentimentos. Uma vez mais, eles se deixaram levar e uniram os seus lábios em um novo beijo, repleto de amor e posse, sentindo-se completos por estarem ao lado da pessoa amada.

\- Você é a minha luz na escuridão - disse Kagome, com devoção.

\- E você, a luz do meu coração - sussurrou Inuyasha, com a voz rouca e encantadora, sem tirar os brilhantes e dourados olhos de cima dela - Eu te amo - ele confessou, finalmente, surpreendendo-a.

Com o coração transbordando de felicidade, ela agarrou-se espontaneamente ao braço de seu amado Inuyasha e sorriu com infinita felicidade. Enfim ela havia escutado ! Finalmente ele tinha lhe dito aquelas palavras tão maravilhosas, que ela havia ansiado com toda a sua alma, e, daquela vez, ela não estava sonhando. Ele estava ao seu lado !

\- Vamos voltar para casa - propôs ela, puxando-o em direção ao templo - Vou preparar algo para comer...

Os olhos de Inuyasha iluminaram-se após ele ter escutado a palavra "comida", como se tivessem lhe dado a melhor das notícias.

\- Comida ninja ? - ele perguntou, entusiasmado.

Kagome voltou a sorrir ao vê-lo saltar como um filhotinho ao seu redor, implorando pela sua refeição favorita. E como não dá-la ? Depois de ser seu herói e resgatá-la da solitária e deprimente escuridão, ela lhe daria tudo o que ele quisesse... sem opor resistência a qualquer um de seus pedidos...

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá a todos !

Desta vez, eu vim lhes deixar esta simples oneshot, inspirada na temporada na qual eu estive quase todas as noites sem luz. Lembram-se ? A inspiração não parou sossegada e, em uma dessas noites, a idéia veio a mim e eu tive de aproveitá-la. Eu já a havia escrito há um mês, mas apenas no papel (justamente por esse problema), e aos poucos fui transcrevendo-a. Claro que, nesse meio-tempo, foram acrescentadas algumas pequenas partes, e, sem querer, ela se alongou. No fim, não me convenceu totalmente, mas, bueeh... foi isto o que saiu...

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que deixem os seus comentários, os quais serão sempre bem-vindos, como se fosse o meu pagamento e meu salário n_n. Lembrem-se de que um ficwriter sempre se alegra ao receber reviews de seus leitores.

Beijos, e que todos fiquem bem !

Peach ^^

* * *

 **N/T:** Mais uma tradução que faço, a terceira de InuYasha, e espero que tenham gostado. Essa foi um pouco mais leve, comparada com as outras duas, mas da qual gostei eu mesmo assim.

Espero que gostem dela; e, se for esse o caso... reviews, please ?


End file.
